rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Economy
Sitemap ----------------------------------------- BioShock MMORPG Economy : * See Also Existing_Businesses * See Also Types_of_businesses_City_could_have * See Also Industries_For_New_Rapture * See Also Vending_Machines * See also Shops_and_Locations * See also Crash * See also Rapture Economy * See also Rapture Poverty ----------------------------------------- A (More) Realistic Economy In a Game (the MMORPG) ??? ''' : * Using '''realistic game resources with real manufactured/crafted items (Preferably more items the Player has direct use of/interaction with) * Supply and Demand - This has been attempted before - having it all dependent on the Players' involvement, and it generally fails when too few Players undertake the activity. * Magic Loot Creation by endless respawning enemies was generally used to provide cash for NPC Vendor purchases, but that invalidated any significant simulation of commerce done BY THE PLAYERS crafting work. (Basics should only be easily provided). * The Problem usually is : Players are having so much fun screwing around/killing things, that they don't take an active part in any 'economy' (nor should they really be required to). So, usually BASIC items/services can be provided by NPC characters as default. Low prices paid (to NPC buyers) for 'loot' which isn't really worth much, being raw materials. * Have significant Advantages to doing manufacture/fabrication -- a Player incentive ?? (The Best goodies should be made in-game by Players). Lots of damaged stuff out there - needs repairs/rebuilding. Useful tools for Player activities, not just to be picked up. * You can make it easier to take an indirect role (if it rewards them sufficiently) to 'simulate' the flow of supplied into the Economy. Usually there is a 'selling' mechanism that doesn't involve direct Player-To-Player sales (its make use of NPC middlemen). * The MMORPG with the Player's "Team" NPCs doing alot of tedious 'grunt' work with the player mainly managing once the process has been worked out (player going through the motions. Various 'upgrades of the process and "research" to improve it. --- --- --- Things To AVOID in the Game Economic System : ' * Games that have money created out of thin air (as Quest loot) always face inflation in prices between Players. * Players accumulate ridiculous amounts of money when insufficient interesting/useful things to buy/do with money. * Block Large lumps of money that can become an outside game commodity - interfering with fairness of the game. * No lame grindy crafting systems that produce less worth than is put into it (time and materials). * Players cannot sit and grind infinite resources, as world resource should get consumed (and shouldn't spawn back over and over). --- --- --- '''Economy/Economic Aspects of the New Rapture : ' * Loot acquired from Missions/Quest/scrounging is not automatically 'money', but goods. * Rapture IS expanding (and game world can grow bigger to expand into as the Game progresses) so the need for many goods & labor is continuous. * Consumption of consumables (food, etc..), but also wear-out factors should cause need for replacements. * Manufacturing from raw materials to parts to finished goods (materials are consumed) and value IS added. * Player controlled building space - rents as income (Player has to restore the 'building' to own it). * Bounties paid for certain critical items by the City (items not all consumed, but become source of jobs). * Additional labor can be hired for Player's project work (contract and day labor, part time jobs) - NPCs. * Private deals between Players - not regulated - still have the usual locked-in-trading interface to prevent handoff 'cheats'. * Some goods have limited markets, and having too many NPCs/Players competing for too few 'sale' will happen. More versatile/flexible production/vending of multiple goods is prudent (expect the server run NPCs to do this) * Most fabricated items WONT be mass produced (even at its original population ~20K there just was not the demand for large numbers of certain items. Some basic consumable production CAN benefit from 'economy of scale'. (Modern Automation can still be done 'small scale'.) * Some City 'jobs' (base employment) are based on standard time for task completion, which can be shortened by skill (giving the jobee more free time) * Others jobs are actually paid for the time put in (ie- Pneumo-Man (postman) who sorts mail on a 'shift'). * Spending on 'cosmetic effects' by Players is OK, and a popular feature for MMORPG (game can have the various 'collecting' activities/achievements). Money sink for characters. * Old money (Rapture/Ryan Dollars) does not convert directly into new money (it is to be found like confetti in the 'wild', or in old empty vendor machines) - so has has limited uses (like when you find an OLD vending machine NOT empty) * City economic schedule that follows old '8-hour work day' pattern and 'shifts' for more busy activities. * Supply and Demand system: ** Players can make private deals/transactions paying what seller and buyers willing to agree on (NPCs might do so via mail, but 'negotiation' is probably very simplistic) ** Hard-to-get useful goods/items get premium prices IF they enable/ease gameplay (may need clever way for NPCs to decide how much things are worth ...) Prestige items also can still exist with elevated prices. ** Labor rate negotiable for the higher 'in-demand' skills (base value scale set by government jobs, private jobs more flexible) ** 'City' acts as a constant 'demand' sink for resources (to drive some economy if the Players largely ignore it). * Day schedule will probably be compressed time to 2 hours per day (need to make sure 'commuting' doesn't eat inordinate amount of NPC time - walking and transit) But consider that even OLD Rapture was only a few miles across... --- --- --- 'Regulation Mechanisms (Economy Balancing automatically or Adjusted by Server) : ' * Server adjustments to money supply (to avoid drastic pendulum swings when Players dont act 'realistically'): ** Limited money supply - no NEW money as loot ** Minting/printing (money creating by 'City' to facilitate 'unit of exchange', versus ugly/inefficient 'bartering for everything'). ** Needs gradual adjusted increase with the additions of active Players. ** Income in, equals Payment out (City Operation runs on a realistic CASH transaction/accounting system). ** Adjust for problems with disappearing money (Players quitting or Idle accounts). ** Money Supply has to be sufficiently large to allow Players to build some savings for projects (a significant amount of money not in daily transactions). Players have to be able to build up CASH reserves for larger purchases (up-front payments - few sane Players will take 'loans'). ** If all else fails and the programmed balancing fails, GMs can make appropriate adjustments. * Low end 'dole' to prop up beginning Players (based on assets 'city' controls including the semi-automated fishery) * NPCs running shops/manufacturing are controlled by Server and can moderate some buy and sell prices (its hard for Player to 'crank up' (manipulate) prices when competing NPCs are selling for a lower price). * City takes in rents/utility fees and pays out for maintenance jobs (keeps basic economy moving). * Goods hoarding usually limited by storage space Players can have (extended bulk storage in building require rent paid or maintenance expense). * Basic starter jobs paid by 'City' at fixed wages (number of jobs offered gives some control) Jobs at higher skill (and pay) can likewise be offered (and adjusted). * Fixed value of 'money' = the unskilled labor "hour" (City will consume labor and pay standard pay rates). Public Rents/Utilities are likewise standardized. Basic food - fish also at fixed price. * Rent income from City-owned resources (paid back out as maintenance jobs, project materials, etc..). A Player controlled building collects their own rent, but still have to pay for City utility services and maintenance. * Looting limited by what you can carry back (physical limit of carry and transport methods and time) - prevents massive windfalls (and repeated activity required to go grab all the goodies) * Oversupply (for non-basic items) will cause prices to drop and excess buying to cease (NPCs and City) - encourages Players diversifying activities. * Quantities of City-offered-jobs can be 'adjusted' to shift economy balance. Adjustments between high/low job offering can be use to moderate at least the public segment of economy. * City Projects can be sped-up/slowed down if needed (purchase of materials and equipment). * NPCs will likely (can be adjusted) do less 'moonlighting jobs' and 'adventuring' to get extra CASH than Players. * Tiered consumer 'standard of living' so that higher income can 'upscale' (and pay more in as rent, higher priced 'quality' goods...). This absorbs income and keeps money moving in economy (and demand for different classes of products). * Lower Tier items of all kinds available at multiple NPC shops (and produced by NPC fabricators) to prevent monopolization and to moderate prices. Higher Tiered goods made as demand rises (and skilled workers exist), and are more subject to supply & demand dynamics. * Skills improvements show 'decreasing returns' to not have the highly skilled players make other Players at lower skill irrelevant. (higher skills enable more difficult tasks ** not the MMORPG usual brownie-like mass production) --- --- --- 'Facilitating Transactions : ' * How to set 'going rate'/market prices (NPCs at least could follow server calculated pricing) - Price setting for basic goods so many (most) consumer transactions are not 'haggling'. * Auction House (bulletin board bidding) for unusual items (typical MMORPG mechanism) * Clearing houses, broker mechanisms - NPCs generally buy at discount for bulk in-demand items * Bounty prices (Official 'will-buy' offers) for items city wants to use or to remove from circulation. * Want ads for items (on newspaper/bulletin boards) * Phone orders from shops (remote interaction with vendor) - extra paid for delivery. * Easy purchase game interface for individual items (Priceboards, Display cases) * Want some kind of working arrangements (specific contract deals ?) where a NPC business/broker will buy materials/items at a agreed on price (and amount limit) so Player can get rid of materials (dispose of loot) immediately and not have to wait for Player interactions (not have to store all the crap) or via more tedious smallscale 'piecemeal' NPC interactions. * Dole tokens as alternate starter money - only good for minimal uses (paying for fish barracks/residence ) ** Basic vendors redeem tokens (... designated 'dole' shops with public employees ?? ) ** A normal progression moves 'citizen' on to paid jobs and expenses (with sufficient excess so no 'hand to mouth' over-realism tedium) --- --- --- 'Real Economy/Economics : ' The Economy is just not just a backdrop for a 'shoot the mutant' game, but gives motivations to get things done, and additional EARNED resources to give Players a changing role in their game experience. The economy and the City that grows with it also will have visible progress shown ** something the player has actually been part of producing (instead of those static lifeless mannequin dummy worlds so many MMORPGs are these days). Yes its alot of work to create such a thing , but that's what this MMORPG is all about. --- --- --- '''You might notice that this is NOT quite Ryan's Rapture Philosophy Economically (as presented/implied in the Solo Games). : There is a 'safety net' for the new citizens (who NEED a bit of time to adjust after such a drastic change ** something Ryan should have expected if the game plot didn't get in the way - weaning people off the way the World they came from worked). Of course this is "a Loan" and is expected to be eventually be paid off. As it is, its a minimal 'Dole' system that encourages citizens to leave it for something better (and largely pays for itself). There is some limited authority that sets priorities on what things NEED to get done (didn't Ryan do that himself ?) using 'city' money. Practically, it is a minimum support for Players to get started and to avoid most economic complications of the game if they want to (BUT there is also the merit mechanism that the effort you put into such activity is rewarded in-game). Players can go beyond that early 'Dole' system to do their own projects and activities (with their OWN priorities) and still lean on 'City' stability and conventions, instead of an unrestricted uncooperative 'dog eat dog' environment of 'The Ruins'. --- --- --- Economic Balancing : ' * With a system trying to simulate a 'real' economy (a bit more), the NPCs who buy and sell have to make appropriate decisions. * A typical MMORPG problem is a game economy getting out of balance due to loopholes that simply take over because of disproportionate advantages. Those loopholes would have to be closed - usually with better design from the start, or with intelligent counterbalancing in the system. * A Server-run (AI) balancing mechanism should have many minor ways (to keep from appearing 'heavy handed') to keep a (simulated) economy working, when many players behavior is atypical of realistic economic actions (thus the NPCs to act normal to moderate things). * The economy is there to give goals to players and to facilitate their 'adventure' in the game. Thus it should be streamlined sufficiently to avoid 'grinding' that is the bane of so many other MMORPGs. At the same time if a player wants to concentrate on economic aspects, they should have sufficient detail to work with. Streamlining/simplifying is good because it then requires simpler AI to keep the economic simulation in balance. * Part of the NPC AI is to act correctly in the current situation, and that includes the economic situation, if not the actual commerce but general behavior (beggars in the streets, lining up for hard to get jobs or doing alternate activities to survive (like crime) - not that any of THAT would be needed in out HAPPY New Rapture ... --- --- --- '''No 'Fiat' money in Original Rapture - But then WHAT IS the monetary unit based on ??? ' : Rents/Power bills (good for x amount of utility at a fixed value ??) How does money (the money system) work in Rapture ??? Is there a Official City Mint or like the early days in the US, Banks issued their own money ? (Fell out of fashion 60 years earlier). Gold & Silver (but you cannot eat it ... But that's true on the Surface too) But (maybe a story) how that adjusted with the "Crash of 52" ??? Rapture economy expands with its population ?? What must be obtained outside, if a specie-basis is to have any real value ? - Imposition of the "State" upon the individual (there IS a balance and requirement for some agreed upon statutes/laws/ordinances). What is Tolerated quite a bit less in Rapture : Anything like the imperial FDR socialism & Wilsonian Income Tax imposed on America (which Ryan was revolting against -- see HE's the "Rebel" here ...) And THAT Ryan-rejected American era had FAR less control/regulation/intrusion imposed than what WE are subjected to TODAY. --- --- --- '''Loans : New Rapture Bank(s) to lend money (at their discretion) and to provide 'safe'/secure place to store cash, and make loans at interest. Banks can apply their own policies STATED TO THEIR CUSTOMERS as to how much risk the deposited money is subjected to. (Note- this was after the bank failures of the Great Depression when things were learned and 'policy' was required for 'banks' to be safe or risky - and to be stated in plain sight.) --- --- --- "Money ? What can I do with Money, Mac? Get Me 10 Rat Skins !!! And then 10 old Pop Bottles And THEN come and talk. " : BarterTown in Rapture : Barter is STILL a primary way of Payment in New Rapture. Can be used as the Basis of a multitude of game Missions, as the Player wants to upgrade his adventuring equipment, and lifestyle, and abilities, and the Citizens who have what is required want stuff useful to themselves (not some dubiously valued 'Money'). So the Player can ALWAYS have some open Mission to collect some Material or Data or Whatever for some NPC (and for themselves as the Player improves their own Fabrication abilities). Dealing with the Factions, or just trading out in the Ruins with some Splicers, calls for some good old fashioned horse trading. --- --- --- Business Opportunity in New Rapture - Making Mirrors to Replace all the Smashed Ones We Found in The Solo Games : Splicers didn't like looking at their deformities caused by the ADAM disease, so destroyed most mirrors. This was an adequate excuse for NOT having them in the game (for technical reasons). MMORPG's graphics quality might not make for great "look at my character's wondrously lifelike face", but even 'Duke Nukem' had amusing mirror shots and views in security camera feeds. With Players being human again, appearances will matter and a Mirror is indispensable for that purpose. We Will have to think what Player interactions could be appropriate. Cosmetic influences may have some importance in the game (why not ?) That would mean there would be Avatar cosmetic options, hairstyles, face shape variations, etc.. --- --- --- Bartering with the City Materials Clearinghouse : * Materials Clearing House with credits - values based on supply (scarcer = costlier) * Automatic NPC-driven system (Players still have their player-to-player trading mechanism and businesses selling items) * How would it work - Credits in the materials exchange - trade in materials for credit and then select desired materials to trade Credits for. * Players can dump all kinds of loot without having to haggle (time could be spent getting more loot..) * Can then trade for items they need using the Credits. * Even empty bottles are worth something (those new Bio-luminescent 'bulbs' use old clear vodka bottles...) * All items are 'AS-IS' (all purchases are final) * Items State of repair is factored into 'value'. (working items valued MUCh higher) * Pickup tickets for bulky items that need a team/conveyance to transport. * Clerk window for small parts player can pickup immediately. * Dumping bays in the warehouse can be arranged (rented) for conveniece (bulk materials take time to transport) * Clearing House Broker will pay going rate in Credits for incoming goods. * Material inventory listings are maintained for ease of finding desired materials (remote 'quotes' can be sent to players). * City maintains the Clearing House and conveniently takes items it requires for City Maintenance * Plenty of warehouse space for items that don't move (trade-out) quickly (price goes down to virtually nothing to help regulate 'junk' that Citizens will try to dump. --- --- --- --- --- --- . .